Angelic Love
by Isabella Masen 1918
Summary: What if your guardian angel turns out to be your soul mate. What if God as send her to you even though you don't believe you deserve her. Will Edward get over being a vampire and accept love? This story has religious themes, different perspective on God.
1. Sent from above

**Hi, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Sent from above<p>

**BPOV**

I can't believe I'm finally here, I been waiting so long that I almost lost track of time but the day is finally here.

I spend years on end begging _**Father**_ to let me came but _**He**_ always said "Dear child I know you are anxious to go to him but is not time yet, dear one. Don't you worry, my beloved daughter the day will came faster than you know. "

And so I waited and waited and watch him from above. Don't get me wrong I love my home, heaven truly is a beautiful place but I was anxious to start my life and fulfill my destiny.

You see when _**God**_ created existence the firsts living thighs were the Angels. Angels are different from what human stories tell. They don't have wings, they don't look like cute fat babies and they are not all good.

You see _**God**_ was lonely so _**he**_ created beings much like _**Himself**_, _**He**_ loved all _**His**_ creations from the very beginning, all _**his**_ sons and daughters and so _**He**_ gave them the better gift of them all, _**He**_ gave them free will. _**He**_ gave them the possibility to choose their own path and be good and better every day to their brothers and sisters so one day, when the time is right, they could all be united again in heaven.

_**God**_ gave this gift to all _**His**_ children but unfortunately same of the children got lost and so _**He**_ gave a job to _**His**_ first borne children, _**He**_ make them guardian Angels so when one of _**His**_ children is lost and wants to find his way the guardian helps him on what he is needed.

That's what I am, an angel. _**God**_ told me, more than 300 years ago, to watch over a especial family, the Cullen, and so I did, I been doing it since then.

You see this is not what you would call a normal family. Carlisle Cullen was the first, he was a very good man, he loved his father and he loved _**God**_ too. He was changed into a vampire but been the good man he is he created a new path for his life. He never in more than 300 years tasted human blood. _**God **_saw how much he tried to be better and so _**He**_ send him a big family.

I watch how Carlisle saved Edward and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and how blissfully he received Alice and Jasper.

Even though most vampires don't even try to be good, Carlisle never give up and he guide his family in the good way, and _**God**_ was very pleased.

There was just one thigh missing, Edward was always alone. The yeas passed and he was always alone even though he was gorgeous and had a beautiful soul he never found a mate. He watched for almost 100 years how his family found their mates and even though he was alone and he too wanted what they had, he never resented them; he just wanted his family to be happy.

I ask _**God**_ when would Edward find his mate and _**He**_ told me the only reason why he haven't yet was because I wasn't there and _**He**_ then asked me what was I waiting for and what was I doing still there.

And that why I'm here now, I came to Forks to meet him and that's what I intend on doing tomorrow at school.

"Isabella, what are you doing by the window?"

"It's Bella now Charlie, you know that." Charles or Charlie as I call him is who _**God **_send with me in my mission. I love Charlie, I always did, he is like a father to me and now it's exactly that that he is pretending to be.

"Oh, I know that I just like to tease you, dear. You should go to bed now; you have a big day tomorrow."

"I know. I'm going now. Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight Bella. Dream about your Edward."

And I did.


	2. First sight

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – First sight<p>

**EPOV**

It was just another ordinary day in the raining small town of Forks, in the state of Washington. We lived here now, my family and me, we moved from Alaska 2 years ago. Alaska was nice but we were too many with my family of seven and the five members of the Denali clan.

You see we moved to this town exactly because of the weather. Although the rain can be annoying to humans, for us vampires it was necessary. People tend to stare and run away screaming if they saw a vampire sparkling in the sunlight.

So here I was, in the crowded cafeteria of Forks high school trying very hard to ignore the voices in my head. Today all thoughts were centered in the arrival of the new student. Isabella Swan, the daughter of the chief of police, Charlie.

I have seen her all morning trough the thoughts of hundreds of students. Half of the male population was already fantasying about her.

I haven't seen her with my own eyes yet, but for what I saw she was very beautiful for a human, but not in an obvious way.

"That's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen and the other two blond ones are Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

My head smack up at the sound of our names. My eyes immediately locked with the most stunning pair of chocolate deep brown eyes that I ever saw in more than 100 years.

There she was, Isabella. The weak human eyes of these children couldn't truly captivate her beauty. She was a goddess. The most breathe taking woman that I ever saw. Aphrodite herself would die of envy of her beauty.

There she sat next to Jessica Standly who keep telling her the gossip about the Cullen family.

While I looked at her, incapable of taking my eyes away, she smile at me, a beautiful breathe taking smile that literally let me frozen in shock.

"Edward are you coming or not?" _what's wrong with him? _

I haven't realized that my family was already on their feet to go to class. I stand up, still not taking my eyes from her and went on my way to my next class too.

Before I left the cafeteria and lost sight of Isabella I looked at her one more time and she waved at me. I turn quickly on my feet and left, if I could I would be blushing right now.

_What was wrong with me? _I thought to myself. I never in my 110 years ever felt this way. And how was I feeling right now? I didn't have a name for it.

I was trying to make sense of all of this when that goddess of a woman walked through the door.

Isabella had this class too. I quickly clean her side of my table, the only seat available and watch as she moved to the teacher to introduce herself.

As she passed, a wave of her scent reached me and it hit me like a canon ball.

_Oh my __**God**__!_

My muscles locket in place, my eyes darken and my hands itch for her. She had the most amazing scent I ever smelled, so good it was divine. She smelled like lavender and freesia and my body longed for her in a way I never felt before. She smelled so incredible good and however it didn't make me thirsty.

She was getting closer to me now and her scent was getting stronger.

_**God**__ is good!_

I thought as a new wave of her scent wash over me bringing my dead and cold heart back to life.

She sat next to me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, but please call me Bella." She said smiling

She had the voice of an angel and my heart would have accelerated if it was capable of beating.

"Bella it is then. It's a very lovely name, very appropriated. Si sono bellissimi, la donna più bella che abbia mai visto."

"Grazie. Sei molto bello troppo." She said as a very attractive blush colored her cheeks. I smile she speaks Italian too, with what more she will surprise me with?

"You are very welcome, Bella. I'm just telling the obvious truth. So what brings you to this place?"

"I can't tell you, Edward. It's a secret." She said playfully with a smug smile.

"Oh, came on, Bella, please tell me. I'm curious now."

I was so bewildered that I did not realize that I can not hear her mind until now. I tried again, and again I failed, It was so frustrating. The only mind I wanted to ear is the one that I can't. Talk about irony...

She shocked her head no. "I can't, Edward. A secret is a secret, maybe one day if we became friends."

"Oh don't worry, Bella. I'm sure that we will become close."_ I might never leave your side again._

Just then the teacher called the class to order and I hear Bella whisper.

"I'm sure of that."

I spend the remaining class looking at her, marveling at her beauty. The class ended sooner than I ever thought possible.

_Where did the time went? _

Bella clean her things and before she left she turn to me and said.

"Was a pleasure to meet you, Edward. I hope to see you soon. I really hope we can be friends."

"If it depends on me, Bella, we already are."

"Ok, friends then, I like that. Buy, Edward."

"Goodbye Bella."

I watch her walk away, wishing to never having to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about their first meeting? I hope you like it, but live you opinion anyway.<strong>

_**Si sono bellissimi, la donna più bella che abbia mai visto - You are beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.**_

_**Grazie. Sei molto bello troppo - Thank you. You are very handsome too.**_


	3. Midnight talk

**Hi , here's my Christmas present for you.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>**– Midnight Talk**

**EPOV**

I tried to stay away, I swear I did but my body just wouldn't listen. That's how I found myself seating in a tree's branch carefully observing my new reason for existing. After hours stalking her through the minds of these immature children I run to the hospital, to Carlisle. I knew if anyone could help me now was him.

I sat there remembering our conversation.

_In my memory, I felt his surprise and sudden worry. I rarely bothered him at work and certainly not looking desperate._

_"Edward?"_

_"I have to go, Carlisle. I have to go now." His face twisted in pain and fear. He thought that I would rebel again._

_"What's happened?"_

_"Nothing. It's not about that. I'm not rebelling again. I just have to go to her, Carlisle. I can't stay away. My body is pulling me to her right now. I can't breathe without her here. She is my air."_

_"I don't understand, calm down and tell me what happen, son."_

_"Have you ever…has there ever been a time…"_

_I watched myself take a deep breath; saw the wild light in my eyes through the filter of his deep concern._

_"Has any person ever smelled better to you than the rest of them? Much better, but didn't cause the bloodlust?"_

_"Oh." He smile and concealed his thoughts. "Tell me who she is."_

"_Isabella Swan. Bella, she prefers. Today was her first day in school and we have biology together, she is my lab partner. When she sat by my side I thought I was in heaven, she smells divine."_

_He'd reached out to touch me and left his hand on my shoulder._

"_What do I do, Carlisle? What is this I'm felling? All that I want to do right now is to run as fast as I can to her and never have to get her go."_

"_I think I know how you fell. I felt that way once, I long time ago with a 16 year old that had broken her leg" He smile _

"_Esme? She smelled like that to you?"_

"_In a way. When vampires find their mates in humans there's a defense mechanism that makes their smell different, it doesn't cause the vampire bloodlust so they can be together. But in your case is seems different somehow, more intense. I wander why. I have to research about it." _

"_You mean she's my mate, like I'm in love with her?"_

"_It seems that way. Have you touched her? We feel a spark of electricity when we touch our mates."_

"_No! She would be terrified if I did._ _I'm not human, Carlisle. She would run away screaming if she knew what I am."_

"_Did she looked frighten?"_

"_No, but…" _

"_Why don't you spend some time with her and then you decide what to do. We will support you no matter what you decide."_

And so here I am, in the shadow of the night watching my sweet Bella as she prepares herself to sleep. That of course until something so impossible happen that I think I when it to shock.

**BPOV**

I lay down in my bed thinking about the amazing day I had.

I was so nervous this morning, in addiction to meeting my soul mate I had to make small talk with these immature children full of hormones.

The morning when out uneventfully, I met my teachers, they seem nice enough, the subjects of the classes where all too easy, most of it like American history I saw it all happen with my own eyes.

The teenagers were another story. All of them kept looking at me, the girls were jealous and envious and the boys with lustful eyes.

It made me uncomfortable at first but then I met a nice girl called Angela and I thought we could be good friends.

All morning I have been so anxious to see my Edward. I all but scream at the top of my lungs for him, but I knew I had to take it easy, I may have known him for a long, long time but he never meet me.

When I finally saw him I couldn't believe my own eyes. He was even more gorgeous in person.

I was seating with a girl for my Spanish class called Jessica who couldn't shut up and started to tell me about all the gossip in this little town, especially the Cullen's.

That was when he first looked at me, his dazzling breathtaking golden eyes locket with mine and he never looked away. I smile at him and he froze in his seat.

I saw how his family, my future family, rose from their table to leave for their classes. He rose too but never looked away. Before he left the cafeteria all together I couldn't stop myself and waive at him. He looked so embarrassed that I swear that if he were human he would have been blushing.

I stayed where I was a little longer and then made my way to biology with Angela.

I saw him as soon as I enter the room and he started to clean his other side of the table, where I would be seating.

I made my way to the teacher and saw in the corner of my eye as Edward stiffened at my sent.

We talk before class began and my heart wanted to leap from my chest with all the joy and unconditional love I was feeling.

A now familiar sent woke me up from my day dreaming. I smile, my Edward was here.

I move a little in my bed to make room for him and whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Hello Edward. Why don't you come up here? It's a lot more comfortable than out there."

I think it took him a minute to get out of the shock that I knew he was here. Then he was there by my window, more beautiful than any of **God**'s creations.

"How did you…"

"Knew you were here?" I finish for him.

"Yes. How did you know? There is no way you could have known I was there, I made sure of that."

"Come on, Edward. Where was the fun if I told you everything right away? Let's just say that I have a very good sense of smell and hearing. But that's not the big question. The big question is what were you doing here and at this time of the night?"

"I … I … I was just…"

Wow, I made Edward Cullen speechless.

"It's ok Edward, I'm happy that you came. I just wanted know why."

"I missed you, Bella. I know it was just a few hours but I really missed you. I missed you so must that it hurt. I needed to see you. I didn't intended to do anything inappropriate, I swear Bella. I just really needed to see you and I couldn't wait for the morning."

I smiled.

"I have missed you too, Edward. I'm really glad you came. Why don't you seat here with me and we can talk and get to know each other better." I said padding my bed.

"I don't know. I don't think that's appropriated. I'm sure your father wouldn't like coming here and find a strange boy in his daughter's bed."

I laugh.

"Dad, Edward is here. Do you mind that he stays? We want to talk and get to know each other. Ah! And can he seat in my bed, he is too polite to do it without permissions." The look in Edward's face was priceless.

"Of course, Bella. Edward you are always very welcome in here. Please stay as long as you like. Please be free to came and went as you like, make yourself at home. Bella, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight honey, goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight sir." Edward said with wide eyes.

"Come Edward I want to know everything about you" He sat next to me and we talked for hours about our likes and dislikes, hopes and expectations for the future. When I finally went to sleep I had a heavenly slumber in the arms of my own personal angel.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, please leave me your own Christmas present and review.<strong>

**Merry Christmas!**


	4. The meadow

**I don't own twilight or any of his characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – The meadow<strong>

**BPOV**

I woke up to the crooked smile of my love shining down on me, so my day couldn't start any better. Here in his arms the all universe made sense. This is where I belong. I felt complete for the first time.

"Good morning, Bella." My angel greeted me to the new day.

"Good morning, Edward." I smile up to him.

"Bella, I was hoping we could talk today. I have something important to tell you and you need to know it before anything else happens between us."

"I know. I have something important to tell you too but I don't want to talk here."

"It's ok. I have the perfect place for us to talk alone and today is going to be sunny so even if you don't believe me at first I will show you the truth."

In no time at all Edward and I were on our way to that secret place. I try to make him tell me where we were going but he kept saying that it was a surprise, so I just close my eyes enjoying the felling of having him close to me. It was quiet here all I could hear was the soft hum of Edward's Volvo as he flied through the streets and Edward and my rhythmic breathing.

"We need to go on foot from here, Bella." Edward told me stopping and parking the car when the road ended, constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker.

"Ok, just show the way."

We left his car and started to walk at a human pace though the forest. We could be there in seconds if we wanted but we were in no hurry.

"So let's continue our talk from last night, shall we? What's your favorite color?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It changes from day to day."

"What's your favorite color today?"

"Probably brown." I tended to dress according to my mood.

"Brown?" he asked skeptically. "It's a strange color to be a teenage girl favorite."

"Don't you know Edward? I'm not a normal teenage girl, but I do like brown, brown is warm. Forks could use a little more brown, it's too must green." I complained.

He seemed fascinated by my little rant. He considered for a moment, staring into my eyes.

"You're right," he decided, serious again. "Brown is warm." He reached over, swiftly, but somehow still hesitantly, to sweep my hair back behind my shoulder. "But don't you like Forks, Bella? Why did you move here?"

"I like Forks but I would like any place as long as you are in it. I will tell you why I came here but I want to tell you in wherever the place we are going to. By the way are we close?"

"It's just a little while longer."

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked unable to contain my curiosity.

"It's just a place I like to go to be alone with my thoughts and to enjoy the sun."

"Do you take a lot of people there?"

"No. Actually you are the first, Bella." He smiled shyly at me.

"Well then, thank you Edward for sharing this place with me."

"It's my please, Bella. We are here."

I could see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up the pace, my eagerness growing with every step. He let me lead now, following noiselessly.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen.

The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine.

"It's so beautiful." I said as I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he'd be. I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. I took a step to him but he raised a hand to stop me.

"I brought you here because we do need to talk, Bella. It's a secret and it goes against every rule that I have but I need to tell you this. I can't have secrets with you, Bella, not with you."

Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun. His skin always beautiful in the shadows started to shine like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. He stood perfectly, his shirt open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, his scintillating arms bare. His glistening, pale lavender lids were shut, a perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystal.

"Bella, I'm a vampire."

I smiled, took his hand and looked deep into his fearful eyes.

"I know."

**EPOV**

"Bella, I'm a vampire."

I blurt out before my fear could stop me from doing something that I knew I need to do. I was so afraid, I was expecting the running and screaming but Bella surprised me, she always does and the reaction that I was expecting never came.

Instead she took my hand in hers, looked deeply into my eyes, smile at me and said something that I never in a million years expected.

"I know."

I think I went into shock. It's funny I never thought a vampire could go into shock.

"What?"

"I said that I know Edward."

"But h-how?" there's no way to a human to now about vampires and still be alive. The Volturi would have killed her by now. A shudder ran through me when I thought about it, they would never touch my Bella. I will my sure of that.

"Edward, seat here with me." She took a seat in the middle of the meadow and I went to seat by her side.

"The Reason I know about vampires is the why I came to live in Forks in the first place. It's the reason I wanted to talk to you alone."

"You can tell me anything, Bella. You know that."

"I know Edward, but what I'm going to tell you now it's even more dangers than the fact that you are a vampire if is known by the wrong people. I need you to keep it to yourself. I'm going to explain to your family too latter, of course. I just need to make sure that this secret does not reach those who should not know it."

"Of course, Bella. You can trust me."

"Ok. Do you believe in God, Edward?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked surprise by her question.

"Just answer, please." _Ok, if it is important for her to know. _

"I do, I guess."

"It's good." She smiled. "Because he believes in you."

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Edward, I'm not exactly what you think I am, I'm not human."

"Bella, what are you talking about? Of course you're human, I would know if you weren't."

"Not exactly" She looked away from me.

"What do you mean?"

"Once upon a time, before the creation of existence, God was lonely, so He created all that exists and He loved all of it so much that He call us His sons and daughters. The first of His children were what you all call the Angels."

"Angels?"

"We have been walking around this world and the other for a long, long time, Edward."

"Bella, you are trying to say that…"

"I'm an Angel." She finished for me.

"But Angels are not real. They are just a myth." I said incredulous.

"So are vampires and that doesn't mean that you are not real and here with me."

That is true, most human myths are actually basic in some truth, but Angels are different. The existence of Angels only came to confirm the existence of God and heaven and hell and damn me to the pits of hell where a monster like me belongs.

I think my face betrayed my disturbing thoughts because Bella hurry to continue.

"Yes, Edward, I'm an Angel and I'm here because God send me for you."

So this was it then, my time has come to meet my damnation. At less my last sight would be the most gorgeous and amazing creature that was ever created.

"Very well then. You can take me, Bella, I'm ready."

"Take you?" she asked me confuse. "Take you where?"

"To hell, Bella. To pay for my sins. It is not that the reason why you came?"

"Of course not, Edward. Your sins have been forgiven a long time ago. The reason I came to Forks was to meet you because God told me that I was your mate."

_My mate? _My mate! Bella is my mate! Bella the most amazing and beautiful woman ever created, that happens to be an Angel from heaven, is my mate. I smiled so big that if I was human my face would be hurting.

"Oh God, Bella." I hug her closer to me, closer as human force was able, I was afraid to hurt her, but she pull me closer to her still with inhuman force.

I put my hands in both sides of her face.

"You're mine! You are really mine."

"Yes, Edward, I'm all yours forever. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella, so much."

I couldn't resist any longer, I had to kiss her. I had to feel her closer to me, to feel her soft lips moving with mine, to truly make her mine.

I moved closer, my cold lips just an inch from her warm ones. I hesitated and looked deeply into her eyes to make sure that she wanted this too and then I kissed her.

My world exploded in bright colors behind my closed eyes when my lips touched hers. The kiss started sweet, lovely and innocent, but soon it became full of passion and I unwilling pull away.

I looked at her still dazzle face and smiled my crooked smile.

"But tell me, Bella, tell me everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone , I'm sorry I couldn't respond to your reviews or update sooner but I had I little problem with my pc.<strong>

**Anyway the new chapter is up so please tell me what you think about it and what you think should happen, this is your story too.**

**Happy new year!**


	5. Look who is coming for dinner

**I don't own anyting. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Look who is coming for diner <strong>

**BPOV**

"But tell me, Bella, tell me everything." Edward eagerly said.

"What do you want to Know?"

"Everything. Have you ever seen God? How is heaven like? Do angels have special powers like vampires do?" He asked

"On question at the time, my love." He smiled a breathtaking smile as I called him my love. "After all we do have forever."

"We do?" He asked shocked. "I mean of course I want to spend eternity with you, I want it more than anything, but what I mean to ask is, are you immortal? Are angels immortal?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm immortal. As an angel I will never die, never get sick, never get hurt so you don't need to worry about hurting me because that's practically impossible. I have super human speed and strength too and some others powers but I'm warm blooded and have a heartbeat like humans do just for the fun of it and you like it so I'm keeping it." I smiled

"Oh thank God! I was so terrified that I could hurt you." He said visually relaxing.

"God says you are very welcome."

"You can talk to god?" Edward asked shocked.

"Silly Edward, everyone can tall to God, that's what praying is all about, I just can hear His answer."

"So tell me about your life before you came here. I want to know everything about you." He asked stroking my cheek.

So I told him about my life in heaven, about all my friends and how angels are and can do.

We talked until the sun felt down from the sky and before we knew it, it was twilight again.

"I have to go now. I promised Charlie that I would make him dinner."

"It's ok, my love. We can come back any other time, if you want." Edward assured me.

"That's good. I felt in love with this place. It's just magical." I said rising up.

"And it was just the place that you felt in love with?" He asked teasing me and sliding his hands around my waist.

"I don't know. I felt in love with this crazy guy, you know, bronze hair, gold eyes, breathtaking smile. Do you know him?" I tease him back.

"I do actually and I know for a fact that this crazy guy loves you just as much if not more."

"Impossible, I love you more." I kissed him lightly on the lips and puke his nose.

"Your it! First one on the Volvo wins a real kiss." And I toke of running through the forest.

I love running, I always did but running with Edward for the first time was an all different experience. I run at my full speed for wile but at some point I let him pass by me, I really want to kiss him like our fist kiss again and I knew he would hold back.

When I came thought the forest Edward was with his arms crossed and leaning against his car.

"I won. Now where is my kiss." He inquired.

"Right here, my love." I kiss him with all my love and passion and soon we were both panting.

"Come on we have to go."

Our way back to Charlie's was much like our trip here, but something fundamental was different. We were together now. What before was just a beautiful dream, now is reality and that brought the smile that both of us had stamped on our faces and the sense of pure joy and happiness around us.

Edward parked his car in front of the house and turn off the engine.

"Well, do you want to come in?" I asked him.

"Bella, I don't think you really want me to come for dinner." He laughed.

"Don't be silly Edward. Do you want do come in or not."

"I would like that if you don't mind." He said hesitantly.

"Edward, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want it. I love you, baby, even if I spend every possible moment with you it wouldn't be enough. And you know, of course, that you are always welcome in here, Charlie told you himself"

We got in the house and I started to make dinner right away.

"Can I help?" He asked being the gentleman that both his mothers taught him to be.

"Of course, why don't you start by cutting the vegetables."

Charlie arrived then and came to greet us in the kitchen.

"Hey kids, how you doing?"

"Hi dad."

"Good evening chief Swan. "

"Edward is good to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I Promise I have nothing but good intensions thought Bella. I will take good care of her."

"First of all call me Charlie and second don't worry Edward I know Bella is in good hands, by the way sweetie I invited the Black's for dinner, I hope you don't mind. They must be arriving soon."

"It's ok, dad. I think I made enough for everyone."

"Come with me Edward. Let's get of Bella's way. I'm sure that she will call us when dinner is ready or if she needs anything." Charlie said.

"Sure thing. You can go Edward, that way you two can talk. "

**EPOV**

I went to the living room with Charlie. I was a little nervous about tonight, not only was I meeting the family of my girlfriend, sort of, but also have to have dinner and probably eat human food because of those dogs.

"Sit down Edward, pretend that these is your home."

"Can I ask you something, Charlie?"

"Of course, ask me whatever you want."

"Is just something that I don't understand. Last night when you found out that I was here, why didn't you try to shot me like any other father of a teenage daughter would do? "

"Because the situation is different. Neither of you is exactly a teenager and who am I to came in between of something that God himself created and join together. "

That actually explains a lot, even though I still have a hard time believing that I do have a soul and that God forgive me for my sins and send me my angel. I just had to ask one more thing, thought.

"But do you approve sir? I know that Bella loves you like a father and I'm sure she values your opinion a lot."

"Edward, I watch as Bella watch over you from afar. I watch as she suffered from not being with you and how long she has been longing for you. She's been alone for more time than you can imagine. She needs you and you need her. You two belong together so don't over thing this, don't mind what other people think just listen to your heart he is always right."

Just them Bella called I got up to go to her.

**BPOV **

I have been listening, unintentionally of course, to their conversation. I'm glad that they talked and that Edward could put his concerns to rest. Maybe this conversation with Charlie would make him see that everything will be ok and that we belong together.

"Love, can you help me set the table? The dishes are on the top shelf. we need four of them"

"Sure, but Bella what about me? I will need to eat to keep appearances."

"Don't you know Edward, you are on a liquid diet. The only thing you will eat is this." And I gave him a plastic cup with a straw.

"What's this, Bella?" He asked suspicious.

"Taste and see." I smiled.

He did and his eyes went wide.

"Bella, this is blood! It's mountain lion's blood. Where did you get it?"

"Edward, did you really think that I would make you eat human food? I want you to enjoy our dinner too and I know that mountain lion is your favorite. It also happens to be my favorite too so I have another cup for me."

"But this doesn't smell like normal mountain lion's blood would. How can that be?"

"I just thought that it would be better this way since there will be humans in the room."

Then the doorbell rang and Charlie went to the door. Dinner will start.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone. I apologize for having been absent but sometimes real life gets in the way, and this time it was college. With the do dates of my papers coming closer I have less time to write but I will try to update as soon as I can.<strong>

**So the new chapter is up, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**

**OH! If anyone knows a story where Edward and Bella are married and they bring Angela and Ben together after Ben ended it and they end up telling her about vampires and they follow the lives of others via webcam. Edward can practice medicine as them all live together with Renesmee, the Cullens and the wolfs in a big farm. Edward made the delivered of Bella and the Other Girls in ticuna tribe. The volturi exept Caius are good.**

**Any way if anyone knows this story tell me please, i been looking for her but I can find it and I can't remember her name or the autor. **

**Thanks!**


	6. Dinner with the wolfs

**Hi everyone, new chapter is up. I don't own anything. Twilight and all his amazing chapters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Dinner with the wolfs<strong>

**BPOV**

_"Bella, this is blood! It's mountain lion's blood. Where did you get it?"_

_"Edward, did you really think that I would make you eat human food? I want you to enjoy our dinner too and I know that mountain lion is your favorite. It also happens to be my favorite too so I have another cup for me."_

_"But this doesn't smell like normal mountain lion's blood would. How can that be?"_

_"I just thought that it would be better this way since there will be humans in the room."_

_Then the doorbell rang and Charlie went to the door. __Dinner will start._

I heard Charlie greet his guests and send them to the kitchen.

"Billy and Jacob this is my daughter Bella and her boyfriend Edward cullen, Edward and Bella this is Billy and Jacob Black." Charlie introduced us.

Jacob seemed a little nervous and uncomfortable with the situation but Billy seemed to be close to a panic attack.

"Hello Billy, Jacob. Is nice to meet you." Edward greet them being the gentleman that both his mothers taught him to be.

"Yes, don't you all sit dinner is ready."

"It smells delicious, Bells" Charlie commented

"That's dad, now lets see if it tates good too." I said

Everyone took food for their plates except for Edward who drink from his cup.

"Doesn't your friend eat with us, Bella?" Billy asked in a indelicate tone.

"Actualy, Edward is on a liquid diet, doctor's orders you know." I replied with a shrug

I felt Edward's hand squeezing my leg to tell me he was grateful and I smiled at him with all the love I felt in my eyes. He moved to take his hand away but I stoped him and kept it where it was. Edward was mine now just like I was his and everyone should know that.

"So Bella how are you liking Forks?" Jacob asked trying to make conversation to break the weird silence and the glares between Billy and my Edward.

"Oh, I'm really loving it here, but I would love any place as long as my Edward was with me. In fact we are planning to travel the world, there are so many places I want to see, right love?"

"Of course, my Bella, any place you want to go, I will be there with you."

I could see that this wasn't the answer that Jacob wanted to hear, but it is better to establish the limits in the beginning. I could see that he had intentions beyond friendship and that would never happen. I belong to Edward and is better if he realizes it now and prevent more suffering in the future.

No one talk more until the end of dinner. Charlie got up and headed for the living room to whach the game with Jacob and Billy. Edward volunter to help me clean and I intended to take full advantage of that fact.

I washed the dishes in vampire speed and he dried it off, we were done in less than a minute. As he finish drying the last plate he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

My arms involuntarily engaged his neck and my hands started pulling his hair. Before we knew it we were sharing a passionated kiss. He lifted me up and sat me on the kitchen counter. Immediately my legs wrapped around his waist and I pulled him to me with all my strength. My mouth opened and my tongue came out to prove his lips. I lived in heaven, literally, for years but nothing compares to what I feel every time Edward takes me in his arms and kisses me.

I removed his mouth from mine and sighed my name in my ear.

"Bella" He said like a prayer and moved to kissed down my neck.

I threw my head back and moaned his name.

"Edward" I felt him tremble in my arms and nibbling my neck and my eyes rolled back in my head.

Just them I heard Billy tell Charlie that he would grab a beer and head to the kitchen. I could hear his wheels squeak against the linoleum as he moved.

Edward heard him too and stated to move but I refused to leave his arms.

When Billy saw our intimate embrace he froze for a second and his eyes widened.

"Bella we need to talk." Billy said after he recover.

"Ok, talk."

"Can we talk alone."

"Bella, maybe I should g..." Edward started to say but I interrupted him.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Edward."

"Please, Bella" Billy insisted.

"It ok, my love, I will just go. Billy wants to talk to you alone."

"Ok" I left the counter and the embrace of my love, against my will, but didn't left his side.

"Why don't you wait in our room, baby. I will join you as soon as I can." I said, stroking his cheek and giving him a not so light kiss.

I was doing it on purpose to provoke Billy. I know where this conversation is going and I do not like it. I didn't know Billy from anywhere and he has no right to want to rule my life.

Billy and I faced each other in silence. After a few seconds, the quiet started to feel awkward, but I wasn't backing out. This is my life my destany, my all reason for existing and I wouldn't let him mess it up.

"Bella," he said, and then he hesitated.

I waited.

"Bella," he said again, "Charlie is one of my best friends."

"Yes."

He spoke each word carefully in his rumbling voice. "I noticed you seem quite close to that ... boy."

"Edward, yes." I repeated curtly.

His eyes narrowed. "Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea."

"You're right," I agreed. "It _is _none of your business."

He raised his graying eyebrows at my tone. "You probably don't know this, but the Cullen family has an unpleasant reputation on the reservation."

"Actually, I did know that," I informed him in a hard voice. This surprised him. "But that reputation couldn't be deserved, could it? Because the Cullens never set foot on the reservation, do they?" I could see that my less than subtle reminder of the agreement that both bound and protected his tribe pulled him up short.

"That's true," he acceded, his eyes guarded. "You seem… well informed about the Cullens. More informed than I expected."

I stared him down. "Maybe even better informed than you are."

He pursed his thick lips as he considered that. "Maybe." he allowed, but his eyes were shrewd. "Is Charlie as well informed?"

He has trying to find a weak chink in my armor, but there was none.

"Charlie is well aware of my relasionship and we have his full support, you can ask him yourself if you want."

His was surprised and clearly unhappy, but he got nothing and he knew it.

"Just think about what you're doing, Bella," he urged.

"Do not worry, I'm right where I'm supposed to be, where I wanna be." I told him. He sighed resigned.

"Just be care full, Bella." And he turned to leave.

I heard him and Jacob say goodbye to Charlie, but I was in a hurry to came back to the arms of my one true love.

When I arrived to my room I saw Edward lying in my bed. I immediately went to him and lie in his embrace, felling complete once again.

"I'm so pround of you, my Bella. Thank you for defending me and our relasionship to Billy. You were amazing, my love."

"I will always defend you, defend us, my Edward. We are worth fighting for."

"Yes, we are Bella. Sleep now my love, you must be exhausted and tomorrow is going to be a long day. I want you to meet my family."

"Ok. Goodnight Edward, I love you."

"Goodnight my Bella, I love you too, more than anything." And I went to sleep in the arms of my angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! First of all I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long, but it was impossible for me to write all this sooner. I will try to update this story soon this time.<strong>

**Please, tell me what you think by pressing that little green button. I love reading what you people have to say about it.**

**Please tell me if I should continue this story.**

**Thanks**


	7. Meeting the Cullens

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Meeting the Cullens<strong>

**EPOV**

I can't believe how much my life changed in just two days. Even yesterday I was alone and lost and now God send me His angel to save me.

As I lay in my love's bed with her in my arms I realised that my family, except Carlisle, has no idea what is going on with me.

With great effort I left the warm embrace of my Bella and ran home. If I want to bring my mate home to meet my family they have to be prepared. Bella may not be human but she has hot blood running through her veins and even though she doesn't reawakens the beast in me, that does not mean she won't tempt any of them.

When I arrived home, they were all in the living room waiting for me.

"Edward where have you been? I was so worried." Esme ask in a very motherly way.

"Carlisle did not tell you? I was in heaven."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I'm in love mom. I found my mate."

Esme beamed "You did. Really. That's amazing. I'm so happy for you son." She said as she hugged me.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so happy. We are going to be best friends." Alice said excited.

"Congratulations Edward" Jasper said.

"Congratulations son. Do I have reasons to believe that everything went well? Carlisle asked

"Yes, Carlisle. We talked and she loves me too. Can you believe it!" I smiled so big that my face almost hurt, or at least it would if I was human.

"Finally. Did that mysterious woman finally made a man out of you." Emmett laughed.

I ignore the teasing in my lack of sex life.

"Her name is Bella and she is amazing. I would like to bring her here in the morning if that's ok."

"Of course son. We will happly meet the woman who stole your heart." Esme agreed.

"Great. There is only one small problem. Bella is not like us, she is warm blooded." I could see and hear there surprise. "She doesn't smell like food but I would fell better if you all feed before you meet her."

"You fall for a human! How could you Edward! You are putting the whole family at risk. I can't believe how selfish you are." Rosalie said of course while maintaining a continuous flow of insults in her thoughts.

"That's enough Rosalie. I'm sure that Edward know what he is doing and that Bella will keep our secret. We can ask her ourselves in the morning." Carlisle said.

"Thank you and Bella would never reveal our secret. I trust her with my life. She is my life."

"And that is enough for me. Don't worry son we will all go hunt. No one is going to hurt your Bella." Carlisle said.

"Ok. I will just take a shower and change clothes and I'm coming back to Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I'm so Happy to finally meet the family." I said excited.

We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past usgrowing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving throughmisty forest. He turned abruptly onto anunpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides,leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpentlike, around the ancienttrees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were sixprimordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held theirprotecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deepporch that wrapped around the first story.

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

"Wow. Is even more beautiful in person. Esme has very good taste, she did an amazing job."

"I'm glad you like it, love. Esme will be very happy too. Let's go."

We walked through the deep shade up to the porch and he opened the door for me.

The inside was even more beautiful than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large.

This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from mostof the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced withglass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors,and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectaculargrand piano, were Edward's parents.

I'd seen Dr. Cullen before, of course, yet I couldn't help but be struck again by his youth, his outrageous perfection.

At his side was Esme. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billowsof soft, caramel-colored hair, always reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era.

She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They were both dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten me, I guessed. Silly. I have known them since always.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is my Bella."

* * *

><p>Hi, everyone. The new chapter is up. Please tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
